NFLRZ: Rematch
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OC; Takes place after chp. 2 in Noble Sixs NFLRZ: The Endgame) Troy is ask to have a rematch with Jessica, only for him and the other Guardians to have a glimpse of Jessica second power.


Rematch

_HOK..._

_Troy was angerly waiting while Hunter and Amara watching in concern._

Hunter: Troy maybe you should apologize to Jessica.

Troy: *_Anger_* For what!? That shot I did to her?

Amara: That was kinda cheap?'

Troy: *_Anger_* Endgame won't play fair, so she has to be ready!

Marty: So you did THAT to her?

_Troy turned to See Marty, Ricky, Ish and Ash._

Ricky: Marty...you know Tory is righ-

Marty: And so is Jessica.

Troy: Your taking her side?

_Marty turned and blushed a bit._

Ish: Either way, it wasn't right to do.

Troy: Then can ANY OF YOU explain what she meant by 'Just like that cheap shot you took at the Rusherz' ?!

Ash: She-said that?

Tua: Said what?

_Everyone turned to see the rest of them._

Joseph: What the hey happened.

_Hunter was about to answer when the Buccaneers portal opened and Peg-Leg walked slowly out...and he was not happy._

Troy: What do you wan-

Peg-Leg: My stadium...now, all of you *_To Troy_* Jessica is waiting.

* * *

_Raymond James Stadium..._

Jack: Okay. Is it wrong that I'm a bit wary on this.

Juniper: Your not the only one.

_They were on the field waiting for...something._

Troy: Okay...why are we here?

Peg-Leg: *_Stares down Troy_* A rematch...no powers, no armor...NO GUARDIAN FORMS.

All: Wait what!?

Peg-Leg: It's was the lass's request that she shows you the error of your ways, Troy.

Dean: Who?

_Peg-Leg turned to one of the entrances to the field as Jessica slowly walked out...a determined angry look on her face._

Ricky: Your kidding me...

Ash: Guys...I think we should stand back.

_The others nodded and stepped back a little, Troy walking to the center._

Troy: You really are a confusing girl you know that.

_Nothing..._

Troy: What, giving me the silent treatment.

Kristie: Troy I think you should stop.

Troy: No way..*_To Jessica_* if this is what you want..*_Speeds over ready to tackle_* THEN SO BE IT!

_Jessica stood still as Troy ran to her. Just before he hit her, he eyes flashed and in a quick move, stood to the side. Troy slowly fell to the ground as he looked in shock at her._

Troy Thoughts: _**Wait...aren't her eyes blue, they are! How come there**_-

_Her eyes flashed again and Troy eyes widen._

* * *

_Rain, so much rain...screams of terror, the feeling of panic. The need to do something anything! Running out into the wind and rain...wait, there flooding and...It looked like the Superdome._

* * *

_Troy fell to the ground and turned to her wide eyed._

Troy: What the-

_Jessica stayed where she was. Troy got up to tackle her again only for her to grab his arm and swing him to the side, eyes flashing again_.

* * *

_So much sorrow, misery, anger, fear...so many people counting on him...on the Superdome to protect them, it felt like the entire world was on his shoulders. Wait, the stadium...the Roof is beginning to collapse!_

* * *

_Troy fell down again, he was panting this time though._

Troy: What the heck is going on!

_Troy turned to Jessica hand in a fist...But Jessica grabbed it. He got a good look as he eyes flashed again...they were a brownish gold color...just like..._

* * *

_Running outside, climbing to the top. The shard, the shard had to work! With all of his strengths he pushed it onto the stadium. There was a flash and then..._

_The pain...the pain in his forehead, and falling into the cold unforgiving water...And then silence._

* * *

_Troy looked at her in a bit of Fear, falling to the ground panting and shivering. The other Guardians looked in shock._

Arron: What did she do?

Jessica walked over and looked at Troy:.

Jessica: I want to be friends with you...HOWEVER, you must forgive the Rusherz for what has happened...till then, the visions you saw will be you compass to the truth on your teams Rusher and until you forgive them, you will have these memories sometimes. Forgive me Troy.

_Jessica walked over to Peg-Leg, he nodded. They manage to hear him say 'I'm Proud of you' before they walked off. They ran to Troy._

Ricky: What the hey happened.

_Troy calmed down as he looked up._

Troy: I have no idea myself.

Layla: Jessica sure is a mysterious person indeed.

Hunter: And that is why you should of apologize to her.

Troy: I think...there is more to that then we think.

_The grouped turned to where Jessica and Peg-Leg left, questioning on what just happened...and Troy wondering what he just saw._

**The **

**End**


End file.
